


Interview Technique

by ReverseMousetrap



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Canon, gayperion, misuse of company property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseMousetrap/pseuds/ReverseMousetrap
Summary: Rhys invites Vaughn to check out his new office.A literal and spiritual sequel toOffice Politics.





	Interview Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Mouse back with the porn again, surprising nobody but hopefully entertaining many.

They had never officially talked about Vaughn’s role in the company.

Back at Hyperion, before everything had changed, he’d promised to follow Rhys wherever he went, simply out of loyalty and the promise of ever-larger numbers to play with. But their time apart had turned him into a new man, forged him into Pandoran steel, and he swore point-blank he’d never wear a tie again – so even though they were as inseparable as ever, Vaughn was reluctant to consider himself a part of New Atlas.

Rhys eventually persuaded him to help with the numbers, alternating between flattery and self-deprecation, assuring him that Yvette could manage the Children of Helios _just fine_ in his absence.

“You’ll be a consultant. Totally independent. Just a few weeks,” he promised. “But if you ever decide you want the CFO spot…”

They made a perfect team, Rhys on the big dreams and Vaughn on the small details, and he was starting to give some serious thought to the offer; when Rhys invited him to check out his newly completed office after weeks of work, he was already expecting yet another unsubtle attempt to charm him back into corporate life.

The foyer was just on the charming side of tacky. Vaughn was pleased to see that his boyfriend had taken some of his offhand suggestions to heart. Despite the black and gold colour scheme, the place felt airy and open, luxurious without being intimidating. It was the best of their old lives without the seamy underbelly - at least for now. He figured most companies started that way.

Rhys hadn't been able to help himself when it came to his office door, a grand slab of what looked like real wood and his full name engraved in gold under the words _Chief Executive Officer._ It amplified the sound of his secret knock beautifully. Vaughn snorted; he supposed his boyfriend had earned the right to a little excess.

He was surprised when instead of being greeted at the threshold with a kiss, he heard a camera zooming in on his face followed by a cool voice from inside.

“Come in.”

It was definitely Rhys. Vaughn rested his hand on the doorknob, wondering if he'd been invited to an important meeting without realising. He glanced down at his Pandoran boots and loosely fitting tunic, hastily tying his hair into a low ponytail. He'd have to come up with a heroic excuse.

Either that or it was a hostage situation and his concealed pistol was about to get a workout.

But when he opened the door he only saw Rhys at his desk, tapping idly at his computer. Vaughn cleared his throat. “Uh, hey?”

Rhys’ ECHO-Eye lit up as he glanced at the other man. “Close the door,” he said, and Vaughn heard the lock click into place as soon as he did so. He shuffled towards the centre of the room, the silence beginning to feel awkward. “Nice office,” he said, looking around.

“Take a seat,” offered Rhys. He was still using that suave corporate voice, but Vaughn caught the tell-tale twitch at the corner of his friend's mouth that meant he was fighting a grin. Keeping his face impassive, he slid into the chair in front of the desk. It was simple and streamlined, unlike Rhys’ throne which looked like someone could fall in and be trapped forever.

“So, Vaughn, tell me about yourself,” said Rhys, opening his arms wide.

Vaughn leaned forward earnestly and rested his hands on his knees. “Well, I studied as an accountant, but I also have several years’ experience in payroll.” He put on his most ingratiating smile. “And with shotguns.”

“Sounds like an impressive skill set.” Rhys tapped his pen on the desk and pretended to look thoughtful. “Why did you leave your last job?”

“Oh, the usual reasons. Toxic work environment, mostly.” Vaughn shrugged. “Anyway, the company went through a bit of a...restructure, so I figured it was time to move on.”

“And why would you like to work for Atlas?”

“Same reason anyone wants to work anywhere.” He smirked. “The CEO is hot.”

Rhys tried his best to keep from smiling, but a blush crept up his cheeks and he fumbled, dropping the pen to the floor where it landed with a muted thud on the expensive rug. “Maybe we could move on to the next phase of the interview,” he said, clearing his throat and rolling his chair back.

“You're not wearing pants under there, are you?” Vaughn asked flatly.

Rhys’ composure finally cracked, and he giggled. “Nope.”

When he stood up and looked over the desk, Vaughn could see that the other man was naked from the waist down, his cock standing at attention.

“Is this how you do all your interviews?” said Vaughn, one eyebrow raised as he folded his arms.

“Get over here,” Rhys answered, the authority in his voice undercut by the warmth in his eyes. Vaughn wondered if this was some kind of long-time fantasy from the old days or just an attempt at re-asserting himself after the boardroom incident. Either way, he didn't mind. The door was locked and Rhys looked particularly attractive sitting back with his legs spread wide, the very picture of a young executive with the world at his feet.

“Yes sir,” Vaughn said quietly, and Rhys squirmed in his seat.

He walked around the desk, head bowed in mock shyness, and sank to his knees in front of Rhys. The rug was soft and plush against the bare skin of his legs and he smiled inwardly. He remembered a half-asleep conversation many weeks ago about the downsides of floorboards; apparently Rhys had remembered it too.

Rhys’ cybernetic hand went to Vaughn's hair, pulling it loose once more from its ponytail, while his left hand gripped his cock loosely, giving it a few lazy strokes before he nudged Vaughn's head closer. His skin smelled faintly of soap and sweat and cologne, a mix that was the closest thing to a feeling of home Vaughn had ever known on Pandora.

“C’mon,” murmured Rhys.

Vaughn glanced upwards with a calculated innocence - he knew he'd never quite match the way Rhys did it - before tentatively taking the head of Rhys’ cock into his mouth. He heard a faint exhale from above as Rhys spread his knees a little further apart; then a gentle push on the back of his head had him taking it deeper, wrapping his lips firmly around the hard length and relaxing his jaw. He rested both hands on Rhys’ thighs to brace himself, giving them an affectionate squeeze, and felt an answering scratch behind one ear.

Rhys shifted his weight as Vaughn began to move in earnest, tongue gliding over his skin in an intricate pattern. “Damn, your mouth feels good.” He took a handful of Vaughn's long hair and coiled it around his metal fingers, careful not to get any snagged in the joints. “And you look so _nice_ down on your knees, you...uh, bandit...slut?”

Vaughn managed to turn his snort of laughter into a cough. He would save that one for later. Rhys looked mortified enough already. Instead he gave all his attention to Rhys’ cock, letting the other man guide him to a faster pace, the slight tug at his scalp a pleasant encouragement. He nudged at Rhys’ left hand, taking over at the base with his own and stroking in time with his mouth, the skin already slick with a generous amount of spit. The low, drawn-out moan in response sent a shiver down Vaughn's spine.

“Mmm...don't stop.” All pretense gone, Rhys lifted his hips off the chair slightly, burying himself deeper in Vaughn's mouth, almost thrusting in slow motion. Vaughn knew just where to touch him, knew how to tease those sensitive places until he could barely speak and then hold back until he begged again. The hand in Vaughn's hair was pulling harder now, strings of incoherent praise falling from Rhys’ lips: _yes fuck right there so close please can't take it -_

His words turned into a scream as Vaughn finally drove him over the edge, his free hand gripping the back of the seat above his head as he came, unselfconscious and beautiful. Vaughn swallowed as surreptitiously as he could before returning to Rhys’ cock, mouthing slowly at the head to guide him through the aftershocks, only stopping when he was pulled away.

He wiped his mouth with the back of one hand, patting his hair down with the other as he was released. Then he grinned. “So, am I hired?”

“Shut up and get over here,” said Rhys, pulling his boyfriend towards his lap and into a clumsy hug. They eventually managed to fold themselves into a comfortable position, relaxing into the leather upholstery as Rhys’ breathing slowed.

“The chair's built for two?”

“Yup.” Rhys rested his head against Vaughn's shoulder. “You know, literally and metaphorically.”

“Mmm.” Vaughn stroked his cheek with a thumb. “I think it suits you better.”

A sweet, genuine smile spread across Rhys’ face. “As long as you join me sometimes, bro? No contracts, no titles. Just us, like we've always been.”

“Of course.” Vaughn leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. “It's you and me forever.”


End file.
